Online browser-based platforms are becoming increasingly utilized as a means to provide an on-demand, always-on, highly elastic software and application service to a user with a computing device with a browser and an Internet connection. Clients may utilize such platforms for a variety of applications from data processing to video games. When utilizing a web-based application for document creation and editing, current methods for manipulating a table in a document on the web are inefficient and difficult. For example, utilizing current methods to insert a table utilizing a web-based application, a user would need to specify the number of rows and columns he/she wants in his/her table. To resize those rows or columns, the user would need to go into a dialogue and type in new values. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.